Byakugan of Fairy Tail
by Diresituation
Summary: After a kidnapping gone wrong Nozomi Hyuga a branch family member and her kidnappers are transported to Fiore were she is saved by the dark wizard Zeref . Now watch as the son of Nozomi Hyuga and Zeref makes his way through the land of Fiore with his guild mates from Fairy Tail, this is the story of Naruto Z. Hyuga.


**Alright people here is the second version of Whirlpool of Fairy Tail but I changed up both the mother and the pairing for Naruto. Though I hope you people like this one just like the other one so I might as well say that I'm going to enjoy every moment of it. Now then I just want to say I'm going to keep my poll open for a few more days and then after that I'm going to close it so if any of you want to vote then do so now and in regards to everyone that did indeed vote for the poll I want to thank you so very much. Disclaimer: I don't own, sell, work, or do anything having to do with Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

**Branch Family member meets Dark Wizard**

It was not a very good night in the village of Konohagakure no Sato as they mourned the kidnapping of thirteen year old Nozomi Hyuga a member of the branch family of the Hyuga Clan. The reason for her kidnapping is that the Sandaime Hokage sent her on a solo B-rank mission to Sunagakure no Sato and on her way back four Kumo ninja surrounded her intending to bring her back so that they could breed an army of soldiers wielding the **Byakugan **a very powerful Doujutsu.

"Alright guys only a tad more and we'll be home free" the first cloud ninja said.

"I know and after this, I hope that the Raikage will allow us to have first dibs on her sweet body" the second cloud ninja said.

"I sure as hell hope we get promoted for doing this" the third cloud ninja said.

"Just you wait you fucking pricks as soon as the Sandaime finds out I'll be back in the village and you'll be dead" Nozomi said.

"You don't get it do you, your Sandaime contacted Kumogakure no Sato the moment you left and gave us the information and time you would get back. He also sold out your Jinchuriki to us also but he was stopped by and Uchiha and killed her kidnappers so if anything you won't be getting any help" the fourth cloud ninja explained.

"_So Ichiru Uchiha you finally came out and got the person you love I'm proud of you" Nozomi thought._

Nozomi and Ichiru had been friends ever since they met at a local park in Konohagakure and enjoyed their time together and when Kushina Uzumaki came it was love at first sight for both people as Nozomi caught both of them sneaking glances at one another during their break. So hearing this made Nozomi happy by this, and deep down wished that she would find someone like that in her life.

Kami was watching this whole thing and was pissed, at Konohagakure for stopping Ichiru Uchiha from going out again to save his friend with Kushina helping seeing as the two girls bonded at the academy so the Goddess of light and creation decided to save the doomed Hyuga by sending her and her kidnappers into an Anima that was forming above them and the ninja walked right into it.

Soon Nozomi felt the curse mark on her head vanishing from her head and that made the branch Hyuga happy as now she wasn't branded like a piece of meat or something so her precious clan could use her side of the family as human meat shields when they got in danger. So with a renewed spirit Nozomi channeled some of her chakra into her foot and kicked one of the cloud ninja in the balls hoping that the next time he goes to use the restroom he pisses out blood. She then kicked another cloud ninja in the stomach causing that cloud ninja to cough blood.

(Earthland: Tenrou Island)

The five ninja landed as Nozomi grabbed a kunai and freed herself and got into her Gentle Fist stance and to ready for anything that these four ninja in front of her. Though soon Nozomi soon felt that her chakra wouldn't some to her like it did before and started to panic.

"So you figured it out those ropes had a special thing about them, they drain the chakra from the people who wear them so that last blast of chakra was it for now" the first cloud ninja said.

"Now we plan to have some fun with you seeing as we have no fucking idea where we are" the second cloud ninja said.

"But don't worry about it, this won't hurt very much" the third cloud ninja said.

Then out of nowhere a teenage boy with black hair burst through the bushes with a look of wonder on his face as he spotted Nozomi with a look of panic on her face and the four cloud ninja with perverted looks on their faces. This got the boy to scowl at the four ninja as he stepped forward his scowl got darker.

"Who are you and what are you going to do to this girl" the boy asked?

"Well for who we are that doesn't matter, and what we are going to do to her is quite obvious we plan to 'have some fun' if you get what I mean" the first ninja said.

What the four cloud ninja didn't know was that they ran into the dark wizard Zeref who was sealed into the island and he knew what these people meant so Zeref's eyes became shadowed by his black hair as he walked forward.

"Really and what if I plan on stopping you from doing that" Zeref asked?

"Then you're going to-"the second cloud ninja said.

Before the cloud ninja finish Zeref launched himself forward and grabbed the cloud ninja's neck and with a sickening snap the cloud ninja fell to the ground dead. The other three ninja took out their kunai and ran at the dark wizard intending to kill him. Said dark wizard flexed his right arm and a shockwave erupted and killed two out of the three ninja. Then to finish it off Zeref formed a massive amount of magic into his right hand and slammed it into the ground as black flames consumed the final cloud ninja. Zeref turned to Nozomi who was looking at Zeref as she walked forward to him.

"Thank you for saving me, my name is Nozomi Hyuga nice to meet you" Nozomi said.

"My name is Zeref it's a pleasure to meet you" Zeref said.

Zeref started to walk away until he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around him and turned around and saw that it was Nozomi with warm tears threatening to pour out like a fountain as the one person she had met was planning on leaving her all alone in this strange new place.

"Please don't leave me all alone, I have nobody I can trust with me right now and I'm scared" Nozomi said.

Zeref looked at the Hyuga that was now sheading warm tears as her eyes were screaming for help. Though the dark wizard looked closely and for a second a thought crossed his mind. That thought was that she was most likely the most beautiful person he had ever met.

"_Really did I just think that, I mean yeah she is cute and all but beautiful I thought I would never in my entire life think that word for anything" Zeref though?_

(Four months later)

Nozomi was now making her way to her boyfriend with a massive smile on her face at the thought of seeing Zeref. The dark wizard was also happy that someone wasn't freaked out at the sight of him and that made him very happy.

During these long four years Nozomi turned into quite the prodigy mastering the Gentle Fist all the up to one hundred and twenty eight palms. She also mastered the kaiten and also the air palm to the point if she even went back to Konohagakure no Sato she would mop the floor with even the most powerful members of the clan.

Zeref for the most part was extremely happy that someone was enjoying time with him and wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with him. With these thoughts his almost uncontrollable powers seemed to get under control and he now smiled much more and it was all because of one single person who saw him for who he was and not for what he held inside of him.

"Hey Nozomi-chan do you ever think about going back to your original world" Zeref asked?

"Only if you can come back with me, and even then I'd want to run away with you to find a place that would accept our love" Nozomi said.

"Well Nozomi-chan I hate to say it but I think you and I are stuck here" Zeref said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Zeref-kun" Nozomi said.

With that being said Nozomi stepped forward and locked her lips with Zeref's and it was like a puzzle was finally solved. Nozomi's warm and supple lips were met by Zeref's tender and moist lips as they kissed for all their worth and soon broke after three minutes seeing as they needed the air that they needed so much.

They soon fell asleep with Nozomi placing her head on Zeref's chest with a content smile on her face. For the first time since she and Ichiru met Nozomi Hyuga was the happiest girl in the world and she would be damned if someone dared to come between then and their future. Though soon her mind drifted off into her dreams and began to dream/

_(Dream)_

"_Zeref-kun, I'm home from shopping" a twenty five year old Nozomi said._

"_Welcome home Nozomi-hime I missed you so much" Zeref said._

"_Mommy, daddy guess what I finally activated my magic" a child said._

_The two looked at the small child and smiled at seeing their own child becoming what they wanted him to become. Zeref picked up his child and smiled as Nozomi was patting her bloating stomach as she smiled at the two most precious people in the world to her._

"_I'm so proud of you honey, now all you have to do is become even stronger than your old man" Zeref said._

"_Just you wait daddy I'll become even stronger than you and mommy" the child said._

_With that the child rushed off to a massive building that happened to be a guild that he had some friends in and brag to his friends that didn't know how to use magic yet. The two parents only laughed at seeing their son and his ever strong personality._

"_So what do you think Nozomi-hime is it going to be a boy or a girl" Zeref asked?_

"_I have no idea, but that's what makes it special about being parents" Nozomi said._

_(Dream end)_

Soon the sun hit the Hyuga as she looked up and spotted Zeref with a small smile on his face as Nozomi snuggled in further and closed her eyes again as she felt Zeref wrap his arms around her waist and pulled her forward.

Soon when the two woke up Nozomi told the dark wizard that she was going to go for a bath in a nearby waterfall and that she would be back in a few moments. Though soon Zeref followed and met Nozomi at the waterfall and something happened that would forever change her life.

(Waterfall)

"Nozomi-chan, I want to tell you something very important" Zeref said.

"Well Zeref-kun, what is it" Nozomi said.

So Zeref told Nozomi about his past and why people feared him for something that was his magic. Nozomi was teary eyed at this and hugged the dark wizard for all she was worth and began to tell Zeref that no matter what happened she would always be there for him and then told him about what it felt about something about it as she explained the Hyuga curse seal and that it would cause death if someone was doing something that the Hyuga elders didn't approve of.

Deep down the branch Hyuga was always fearing that the elders would use the seal against her and then turn her into breeding stock and she spoke all of this out loud and this caused Zeref to hold the girl that made her way into his heart and wanted nothing more than to go back to Konohagakure no Sato and raise all sorts of hell to take down the elders that was causing the girl he loved so much.

"Listen to me Nozomi-chan, you never have to fear something like that ever again I promise you that right now" Zeref said.

"I know Zeref-kun, but still sometimes I have dreams that I somehow get sent back to the Elemental Nations and all my fears become real" Nozomi said.

"If that happened I would find some way to go to that world and rescue you" Zeref said.

Something snapped and a topless Nozomi smashed her lips against Zeref's and it soon became heated as Nozomi was giving in to her inner lust for the dark wizard. Zeref blushing madly wrapped his arms around Nozomi's back and leaned her against a smooth rock and leaned into the kiss. Though soon and the kiss soon came to an end as the two separated as the two sported blushes that would make an apple jealous of how red the two were.

"I'm sorry Zeref-kun, something snapped and my body acted on its own" Nozomi said.

"It's alright Nozomi-chan it was just a spur of the moment nothing more" Zeref said.

"Thank you Zeref-kun, if there was ever a moment of my life that I felt love in its true form it is now" Nozomi said.

With that Nozomi put back in her shirt and walked side by side with the dark wizard leaning against him with a small smile on her face and was enjoying the very moment of it. In the outside world if someone saw this they would think that Zeref brainwashed Nozomi into loving him but that wasn't true at all and the two of them knew it.

(Seven years later)

We now find a twenty year old Nozomi leaning on Zeref's shoulder with a smile on her face as she slowly patted her bloating belly that showed she was pregnant.

Nozomi still remembered the look of pure joy on Zeref's face when she told him about it as the dark wizard had a smile on his face as he picked Nozomi up and started to spin her around as the two began to laugh and when the spinning ended Nozomi kissed Zeref for all she was worth.

(Elemental Nations)

We find Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage age twenty looking at his wife Tomoe Uchiha who he fell in love with during his third year in the ninja academy while holding his daughter Misao Namikaze who was still in his wife's gut and when she was born the two knew that she was going to be something special.

In the past seven years the village fell out of the favor of the fire daimyo after learning that the Sandaime Hokage did indeed sell out both Nozomi Hyuga and Kushina Uzumaki as well as not sending out a search party for either of the two girls. The daimyo was so damn close on sending his samurai army marching in the village of Konohagakure no Sato and raising it to the ground if not for the fact that his son and Minato happen to be friends after Minato saved his son from being kidnapped by some Iwa ninja.

Though that didn't mean Konohagakure got off with nothing but a simple slap on his wrist and telling them not to do it again. They lost twenty S-rank missions, thirteen A-rank missions, along with fifteen B-rank missions. The daimyo also killed off their economics by sending some of their trade to other area's in the Elemental Nations.

Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage was thrown out of his office by the daimyo and made Minato the Yondaime and when the Sandaime asked why he was being replaced the daimyo only responded with "the newer Hokage will do better than the last, I'm sure the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage would be ashamed of you as I am" and that was the end for the Sandaime Hokage. Danzo and the two elders got executed for being shown to have been working with Orochimaru after Minato was named Hokage.

Ichiru Uchiha and Kushina Uzumaki both eloped form Konohagakure no Sato at the age of fifteen years old after seeing how far the village had fallen and wanting a place that they could love each other in peace and not have to be thrown into a war. Hiruzen was pissed that he lost what some people called the coming of Madara Uchiha seeing how powerful Ichiru was and their Jinchuriki that was something that Konohagakure no Sato would never be able to recover from.

Finally the last kick in the teeth came from two of Minato's students Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara when the two left the village o find their own peaceful life after a mission gone wrong. Though Obito didn't leave empty handed as he awakened his **Mangekyo Sharingan **from that mission and when he was leaving his uncle gave Obito his own **Mangekyo Sharingan, **along with some **Fire Release **jutsuafter seeing how far the current leader of the clan Fugaku was going down the wrong path and didn't want his **Sharingan **to be part of it.

Though Obito and Rin weren't the only ones that left the village two Hyuga Clan members also left their clan one being Ichigo Hyuga a main branch member and his lover Hitomi Hyuga a branch family member with the Hyuga curse seal on her head. Though that seal was forever banished from her head after Ichigo took it off and the two left seeking their own form of peace and something more for their future.

All in all the village of Konohagakure no Sato needed something to bring back the favor of the daimyo and that something wouldn't come until October 10th when an almost extinct clan needed a home and Konohagakure no Sato was the place for them to go.

(Tenrou Island)

We now find Nozomi on a small birthing table that Zeref made for her as the Hyuga was giving birth to their child while crushing Zeref's hand.

"DAMN THIS FUCKING HURTS ZEREF-KUN, WHEN THS IS OVER NO MORE SEX" Nozomi screamed!

"Just calm down Nozomi-chan when this is all over you'll be the happiest person in the world" Zeref said.

"YOU SAY THAT NOW, BUT I DON'T SEE YOU ON THIS TABLE TRYING TO BRING ANOTHER PERSON INTO THIS WORLD" Nozomi yelled!

""It'll be over soon my love just remember that and you'll be fine" Zeref said.

"ALRIGHT ZEREF-KUN, HERE HE COMES AND IF YOU DROP HIM YOU'LL BE DEAD" Nozomi roared!

With one final grunt a baby boy was born with a small amount of black hair, and a combination of Zeref's and Nozomi's skin color. The two parents smiled at their newborn son as they soon lost themselves in their happiness they didn't notice someone sneak up behind them until the person grabbed their child.

"Now with this child I can finally become the most powerful person in the world" the person said.

"Who the hell are you and what do you think you are doing with my son" Zeref asked?

"My name is Arlong Reed and what I plan to do is made your son into a weapon" Arlong said.

Nothing was said as Zeref walked forward as his eyes became shadowed by his hair as he slowly walked into the light and Arlong was soon pissing his pants in fear as he now understood whose father the child was Zeref the dark wizard of Fiore.

"Please forgive me Zeref-sama, I promise I won't do anything to the boy" Arlong said.

Zeref still said nothing as he grabbed the man's head and took his son away from him and handed their son to Nozomi who after doing some hand signs healed the effects of child birth and took her son as Zeref walked over to a raging river and slowly smashed Arlong Reed's head killing the foolish man who by the looks of it was just a power hungry man from the magic council.

"Well Nozomi-chan it's all over now" Zeref said.

"I know Zeref-kun, though I want you to meet Naruto Hyuga our son" Nozomi said.

Zeref looked at his son who was slowly opening his eyes showing off his pale eyes with a touch of lavender indicating that he got his mother's eyes. Soon baby Naruto was giggling and raised his hands to Zeref wanting to be held by his father. Zeref smiled and took his son into his arms and looked down at him and poked his nose as Naruto began to squirm showing that he didn't like it.

"_She isn't going to like this I feel the effects of the sealing kicking in again, I'm sorry Naruto I might never get to see you ever again" Zeref thought._

"Nozomi-chan I have some bad news" Zeref said.

"Is it that sealing thing you told me about" Nozomi asked?

"Yes it is and it's kicking in so I don't have much time" Zeref said.

"How am I supposed to answer Naruto-chan when he asks about you, or when he gets false information about you" Nozomi asked?

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, though remember this no matter what happens both you and our child will always be in my heart" Zeref said.

With a final nod Zeref handed Naruto back to Nozomi and gave her one last smile and began to walk until a flash of light happened and Zeref was once again sealed. Nozomi shushined back to a small town holding her son who was now smiling and it was the same smile that Zeref always gave her whenever he was around her.

"Goodnight Naruto Z. Hyuga and know that your mother will be with you every step of the way and nothing on this planet is going to separate the two of us" Nozomi said.

With that Nozomi Hyuga fell asleep holding her son like any mother would and began to dream of the day when Zeref and her would reunite.

**There you go people I hope you liked it and I would like to thank you all again for voting and if you haven't yet then go at it and make sure you enjoy yoursleves.**


End file.
